User blog:Tama63/Chat and News
St partick's day St. Patrick's DayMarch 17, 2011The annual green tidal bloom occurs starting March 17, 2011. Tattoo artists are also getting into the swing of the holiday by offering a limited run of shamrock and St. Patrick's Day themed tattoos. Get yours today! Peddlers have also plundered a stock of clothing from an Irish merchant vessel who strayed waaaay off course. Get yours today as they will only be available for a limited time. Keep a sharp eye, there be even sightings of Shamus. Perhaps a little of his luck will come your way this week. What: St. Patrick's Day When: March 17 - 22, 2011 Where: All around the Caribbean Potions and inafmy INFAMY IS OUT Infamy Has Been Unleashed March 10, 2011A Pirate is cunning. A Pirate is stealthy. A Pirate strikes fear. Do you have what it takes to live in INFAMY? Now is the time to sharpen your swords and invoke the curse. Take to the revamped underworld and show your fellow brothers and sisters that you are the one that can not be beat! *Earn Infamy for every PvP and Privateer battle you conquer *Rank up and unlock new rewards and badges *Merchants await you on Devil's Anvil and the Privateering Islands with goods that can only be unlocked and purchased with Infamy Rankings: - Battle Scars - Tattoos - Clothing Pirates have been equals in undead battle for too long; it is time to show everyone who the master brigand be. Unlock badges and customize your name tag and that of your ship. Citizens of the Caribbean will see you from afar ... you'll know by the sound of their quaking in thy boots. Pierre Le Porc and Garcia Avaricia are also intrigued by what you may bring to their table. Set sail in Privateering for a chance to earn Infamy at sea! The battle will never be the same. Be fast, be notorious, be infamous. For more information on Infamy, visit the Player's Guide here. http://piratesonline.go.com/#/account_services/membership_options.htmlFor full access to all Infamy Rewards, upgrade to Unlimited Access Infamy Update alling All Testers! - Infamy (Latest Update) March 09, 2011 I f you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy had been updated for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. UPDATE - 3/9/11 *Fixed Infamy badge's overlapping text *Fixed Infamy badge colors *Removed the ability to shoot weapons through rocks and obstacles in PvP areas *PvP "zombie" Pirates now retain Infamy Rewards items: coats, hats and tattoos. *Removed the increase in aggression from enemies *Fixed several crashes and random disconnections *Adjusted amount of Infamy points needed for higher Rank levels *Updated the 'Take Idol' quest description for Raven's Cove Story Quest *Quest tracking automatically updates to the next uncompleted part on a multi-part Quest. Cool emote Type /moo in local chat and your pirate moos Mardi Gras Around The Corner March 07, 2011 As if Pirates needed more reason to burst in merriment and fun, Pirates proudly present a week of Mardi Gras festivities sure to delight Pirates old and young! If you haven't already rushed the Peddlers to pick up your March items, Pirates are pleased to find out those devilish merchants have illegitimately procured a stash of special Mardi Gras themed threads and will be selling them when the holiday begins on March 8, 2011 thru March 16, 2011. In addition, we urge Pirates to congregate outdoors during nightfall as the skies erupt in color as our master technicians from the far east set off a brightly Mardi Gras inspired fireworks show off the coasts of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego. Additionally, the bonfire and roast pork tonic are back on Tortuga! So gather your friends, guild and crews to celebrate such a fine event. As if that wasn't enough, the Marceline Guild have brokered a deal with Elizabeth Swann to use the Governor's Mansion courtyard to hold a special Pirate event. Come dressed in your best! There will be Pirate games played hosted by the Marceline GMs, as well as a best dressed contest. Don't forget ... a Double Gold Weekend will also bring much fortunes to all March 12 and March 13 ALL DAY LONG. See you there! What: Marceline Guild hosted Mardi Gras Gala When: Saturday March 12 from Noon to 1pm (PST/Los Angeles) Where: Governor's Mansion Courtyard on the following Oceans: Monada Savica Tortos Intro post This blog is for chattin about anything. thumb|300px|right Category:Blog posts